What if?
by AliceluvzNick
Summary: What if Edward didn't exist? And Renee died? What if Bella hated Charlie and lived with Billy? Read and review to find out! Plz review, it gives me motivation and contructive critism ... *wink wink*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Here, I thought I was safe. This wasn't Washington D.C., my last residence. Maybe this is all a dream, and when I wake up, my mom will be alive; I won't be pregnant; and out of this cruddy town. Not that it showed. Billy Black, old family friend was letting me stay at the reservation. Well, I walked my bike, yes a Harley, I hadn't enough cash to get a one-way ticket. A large duffel bag containing all my possessions, excluding the Harley was at my side. I saw a kid around my age pull up on a cruddy motorcycle.

"I'm Jacob."

"Hey Jake. Where's that old man of yours?"

"At the house. Your bike out of gas or something?"

"No."

"Let's see how good you ride, um…"

"Alright, and my name's Bella, by the way."

I threw a leg over the bike and hit the gas. Then I hit a rock, flipping me. Finally, when I landed, I was upright and I was continuing down the path, this time **in front** of Jacob. He peered at me with a sense of awe.

I smiled triumphantly and pulled down the driveway, only to see Billy talking to my father. I never knew him well, and I hated the man.

"Bells!"

"Hey Charlie." I said, not very enthusiastic.

"Here's some cash to get you by."

"Thanks." I went inside, hoping to sit down, just once.

Billy followed. "Jacob will show you your room. I'll give you the grand tour." He winked. He showed me around, then tossed me over to Jacob, who pulled me along. I was only half-listening. The other half of the time was spent admiring him. Yes, I'll admit it. I had a huge crush on Jacob. Jacob walked in one door to the left. Or right…um…I seen a picture of a girl, much older, hugging him and laughing.

"Your girlfriend?"

"No. A sister type of…I guess. Her name's Leah."

"Aaah."

"We must have been drunk." He joked. "I can't stand her and she can't stand me."

I smiled. He looked at me, then smiled. He collapsed. "Jacob!"

"Oh GOD JACOB!" Billy rushed over with his wheelchair, I was already by his side and felt Billy's hand resting on my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's going to be okay kid

"He's going to be okay kid." Billy paused. I stared at him in horror. "Just give him time, he'll come around." The old geezer gave me a smile to, I guess, comfort me. Scary.

I wheezed, this pregnancy thing was really taking its toll. "You okay?" Billy said, cautious and unaware, thankfully.

"Yea, just freaking out."

"Alright, but remember, if there is anything you need to tell me, I'm here."

"Okay. Thanks Billy."

He smiled and wheeled away. I heard a calm voice. "Hello Bella." I about jumped to the ceiling before I realized it was Jacob, who was now laughing. I eyed him. "Not funny."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, what are you, my mother?"

"Thank the heavens I'm not."

"I'm going to catch up with Billy, I'll be right back."

"Alright."

We smiled at each other, and then he calmly slid away. My pregnancy was starting to show. I had to tell them straight up…

Jacob's P.O.V.

"Dad!" He wheeled around. His black hair was flowing in the wind, covering his face, and I really didn't know how to tell him this, not at all.

"Hey Jake."

"Um.. I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"I imprinted on Bella. That's why I passed out. Are you mad?"  
"No. I'd like for you to know that she's pregnant, though."

"Alright."

I walked back to the ranch, where Bella was sitting there in front of the TV, reading a book.

"Did you want to tell me something?"

"Um…no."

"Are you sure about that? I won't be angry with you. Plus, you're horrible at lieing."

"Alright… I'm, uh... pregnant."

"Who's the father?"

"Former boyfriend."

"Alright. He know you're pregnant?"

"No."

"Good. Lets keep it that way."

"…"

"I have something to tell you."

"Ok. What is it?"

"I imprinted on you, which means you're my soul mate for life."

Her eyes got bigger and wider.

"You're pulling my leg."

"No, not at all. Ask Billy. I'm a werewolf, as you people would call them."

"Change then, or do you need a full moon?"

I laughed. I backed up. "Stand back." She did, and all of my clothes went and piled up on the ground. Sam's thoughts entered my head. "You imprinted. Congrats." I replied. "Thanks." Leah said something about dreams. Her eyes widened, then narrowed. She pinched herself, then reached out to pet me. Calmly, I nuzzled her hand, then licked her face. She was laughing, and swatting at me and her face.


End file.
